hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Buck Young
Buck Young (April 12, 1920 — February 9, 2000 (Los Angeles, California)) was an American character actor who is best known for his protrayal of Sergeant Whipple on the 1960s televison series, Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C.. Young, who was born on April 12, 1920, in a yet undetermined American state, served in the United States Army Air Forces during World War II, being drafted in 1944. He would eventually appear in dozens of television series and films, including Angel Face, Highway Patrol, Steve Canyon, The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp, Bat Masterson, Gunsmoke, Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C., Daniel Boone, Not with My Wife, You Don't!, The Young Warriors, The Virginian, Adam-12, Sky Heist, Two-Minute Warning, Wonder Woman, Stand by Your Man, Death Wish II, The Fall Guy, MacGyver, Tarzan in Manhattan and Dallas. Young also appeared as a guest star in four episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Young was married to actress, Peggy Young. The two had two children, Grey and Abagail. He died in Los Angeles, California on February 9, 2000. Filmography * Columbo: A Bird in the Hand (1992) (TV) * Tarzan in Manhattan (1989) (TV) * Who Is Julia? (1986) (TV) (uncredited) * Last Resort (1986) * Outrage! (1986) (TV) * Gidget's Summer Reunion (1985) (TV) * Sam's Son (1984) * The Night the Bridge Fell (1983) (TV) * I Take These Men (1983) (TV) * Rehearsal for Murder (1982) (TV) * Death Wish II (1982) * Golden Gate (1981) * Stand by Your Man (1981) (TV) * The Five of Me (1981) (TV) * The Killing of Randy Webster (1981) (TV) * The Jayne Mansfield Story (1980) (TV) * Scruples (1980) (mini) (TV Series) * The Lady in Red (1979) * The Millionaire (1978) (TV) * The New Adventures of Heidi (1978) (TV) * The Magic of Lassie (1978) * Columbo: Make Me a Perfect Murder (1978) (TV) * How the West Was Won (1978) (mini) (TV Series) * The Hostage Heart (1977) (TV) * Claw (1977) * Two-Minute Warning (1976) * Mayday at 40,000 Feet! (1976) (TV) * Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby (1976) (TV) * The Wackiest Wagon Train in the West (1976) * Katherine (1975) (TV) * Mitchell (1975) * Sky Heist (1975) (TV) * Crossfire (1975) (TV) * Lepke (1975) * It's Good to Be Alive (1974) (TV) * Breezy (1973) * The Stranger (1973) (TV) * Pickup on 101 (1972) (uncredited) * They Call It Murder (1971) (TV) * The Late Liz (1971) * Weekend of Terror (1970) (TV) * Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came? (1970) * The Young Warriors (1967) * Not with My Wife, You Don't! (1966) * ''Loving You (1957) * 3 Ring Circus (1954) (uncredited) * The French Line (1954) (uncredited) * Money from Home (1953) (uncredited) * Angel Face (1952) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Dallas playing "Senator Cawley" in episode: "Daddy Dearest" (episode # 13.9) 17 November 1989 * MacGyver playing "Policeman" in episode: "D.O.A.: MacGyver" (episode # 2.21) 27 April 1987 * Highway to Heaven playing "Detective #2" in episode: "The Devil and Jonathan Smith" (episode # 2.5) 30 October 1985 * Dallas playing "Actor" in episode: "Terms of Estrangement" (episode # 8.26) 12 April 1985 * Matt Houston playing "Deputy Jenkins" in episode: "Caged" (episode # 3.5) 26 October 1984 * Gloria playing "Sergeant D'Ambrose" in episode: "Gloria on the Couch" (episode # 1.13) 9 January 1983 * The Fall Guy playing "Al" in episode: "Bail and Bond" (episode # 2.1) 27 October 1982 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Dr. Glidden" in episode: "Smoke Screen" (episode # 7.12) 27 January 1982 * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century playing "Brigadier General Biles" in episode: "Testimony of a Traitor" (episode # 2.12) 9 April 1981 * Lou Grant playing "Morton Leonard" in episode: "Survival" (episode # 4.14) 23 February 1981 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "The Marshall" in episode: "Along Came a Duke" (episode # 3.16) 13 February 1981 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Sheriff Chuck Ivey" in episode: "Last Rights" (episode # 6.1) 16 September 1980 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Bob Long" in episode: "Jake" (episode # 3.6) 2 November 1979 * Dallas playing "Seth Stone" in episode: "Royal Marriage" (episode # 2.21) 9 March 1979 * Wonder Woman playing "Foreman" in episode: "The Richest Man in the World" (episode # 3.17) 19 February 1979 * Dallas playing "Seth Stone" in episode: "Call Girl" (episode # 2.20) 23 February 1979 * Barnaby Jones playing "Lt. Red Griffin" in episode: "Memory of a Nightmare" (episode # 7.10) 14 December 1978 * Dallas playing "Seth Stone" in episode: "Election" (episode # 2.8) 5 November 1978 * Charlie's Angels playing "Bartender" in episode: "Winning Is for Losers" (episode # 3.5) 18 October 1978 * Project U.F.O. playing "Actor" in episode: "Sighting 4011: The Dollhouse Incident" (episode # 1.11) 20 May 1978 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Doctor" in episode: "The Hulk Breaks Las Vegas" (episode # 1.6) 21 April 1978 * Project U.F.O. playing "Major Birnham" in episode: "Sighting 4006: The Nevada Desert Incident" (episode # 1.6) 2 April 1978 * Wonder Woman playing "Doctor" in episode: "The Girl from Ilandia" (episode # 2.21) 31 March 1978 * The Rockford Files playing "Jake Sands" in episode: "The Prisoner of Rosemont Hall" (episode # 4.20) 17 February 1978 * Emergency! playing "Chief #21" in episode: "The Steel Inferno" (episode #7.1) 7 January 1978 * Westside Medical playing "Actor" in episode: "Pressure Cook" (episode # 1.11) 25 August 1977 * Kojak playing "Reporter" in episode: "A Long Way from Time Square" (episode # 3.11) 30 November 1975 * Cannon playing "Bartender" in episode: "The Hero" (episode # 5.12) 26 November 1975 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Mr. Preston" in episode: "Merchants of Death" (episode #4.11) 20 November 1975 * M*A*S*H playing "Dan" in episode: "Dear Mildred" (episode #4.7) 24 October 1975 * Barnaby Jones playing "Don Thurmond" in episode: "The Last Contract" (episode # 3.13) 31 December 1974 * Ironside playing "Stan Frost" in episode: "Cross Doublecross" (episode # 8.5) 10 October 1974 * Adam-12 playing "Sgt Willard" in episode: "Camp: Part 2" (episode # 7.2) 1 October 1974 * Emergency! playing "Actor" in episode: "Inferno" (episode # 3.21) 23 February 1974 * Emergency! playing "Captain - Engine *85, LACoFD" in episode: "Heavyweight" (episode #3.5) 20 October 1973 * M*A*S*H playing "O'Brien" in episode: "Dr. Pierce and Mr. Hyde" (episode # 2.5) 13 October 1973 * Dusty's Trail playing "Rancher Uriah" in episode: "Lariat on the Loose aka Horse of Another Color" (episode # 1.3) 25 September 1973 * M*A*S*H playing "M.P." in episode: "Dear Dad" (episode # 1.12) 17 December 1972 * Ironside playing "Second Officer" in episode: "Josh Sticks and Wedding Bells" (episode # 5.7) 26 October 1971 * O'Hara, U.S. Treasury playing "S.A. Wiley" in episode: "Operation: Offset" (episode # 1.6) 22 October 1971 * The F.B.I. playing "S.A.C. Brockton" in episode: "Dynasty of Hate" (episode # 7.5) 10 October 1971 * The F.B.I. playing "Davis: in episode: "Three-Way Split" (episode # 6.26) 21 March 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Guard" in episode: "The Big Broadcast" (episode # 6.12) 6 December 1970 * The F.B.I. playing "SAC Bennett Adams" in episode: "Deadfall" (episode # 5.25) 1 March 1970 * The Virginian playing "Pete" in episode: "The Runaway Boy" (episode # 8.6) 22 October 1969 * Lancer playing "Actor" in episode: "Man Without a Gun" (episode # 1.23) 25 March 1969 * Lancer playing "Santee" in episode: "Warburton's Edge" (episode # 1.17) 4 February 1969 * The Mod Squad playing "Lt. Bernie" in episode: "The Shell Game" (episode # 1.16) 29 January 1969) * Hogan's Heroes playing "Guard" in episode: "Man in a Box" (episode # 4.14) 28 December 1968 * The F.B.I. playing "Actor" in episode: "By Force and Violence: Part 1" (episode # 3.5) 22 October 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Factory Inspector" (uncredited) in episode: "The Swing Shift" (episode # 2.21) 3 February 1967 * The Fugitive playing "Officer" in episode: "The Other Side of the Coin" (episode # 4.16) 10 January 1967 * Daniel Boone playing "Henry Foxx" in episode: "The Accused" (episode # 2.27) 24 March 1966 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "1st Sergeant" in episode: "Duke Slater, Night Club Comic" (episode # 2.24) 4 March 1966 * The Virginian playing "Walker" in episode: "Morgan Starr" (episode # 4.21) 9 February 1966 * The F.B.I. playing "Gregory Lucas" in episode: "Quantico" (episode # 1.20) 30 January 1966 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Sergeant Whipple" in episode: "Gomer Pyle, Civilian" (episode # 2.16) 31 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Second Officer" in episode: "The Scientist" (episode #1.12) 3 December 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Sergeant Whipple" in episode: "Love Letter to the Sarge" (episode # 1.19) 29 January 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Sergeant Whipple" in episode: "The Feuding Pyles" (episode # 1.18) 22 January 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Sergeant Whipple" in episode: "Sergeant Carter's Farewell to His Troops" (episode # 1.17) 15 January 1965 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Deputy Joe Watson" in episode: "Goober Takes a Car Apart" (episode # 5.7) 11 January 1965 * The Fugitive playing "Police Sergeant" in episode: "Brass Ring" (episode # 2.16) 5 January 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Sergeant Whipple" in episode: "Nobody Loves a Sergeant" (episode # 1.7) 6 November 1964 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Sergeant Whipple" in epsidoe: "Pay Day" (episode 1.6) 30 October 1964 * Gunsmoke playing "Carney" in episode: "Doctor's Wife" (episode # 10.5) 24 October 1964 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Sergeant Whipple" in episode: "Private Ralph Skunk" (episode # 1.3) 9 October 1964 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Sergeant Whipple" in episode: "Guest in the Barracks" (episode # 1.2) 2 October 1964 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Sergeant Whipple" in episode: "Gomer Overcomes the Obstacle Course" (episode # 1.1) 25 September 1964 * The Fugitive playing "Mr. Franklin" in episode: "Never Stop Running" (episode # 1.27) 31 March 1964 * The Fugitive playing "Newsman" in episode: "Smoke Screen" (episode # 1.7) 29 October 1963 * Gunsmoke playing "Andy" in episode: "Jeb" (episode # 8.37) 25 May 1963 * Gunsmoke playing "John" in episode: "Call Me Dodie" (episode # 8.2) 22 September 1963 * Gunsmoke playing "Corporal Stone" in episode: "Wagon Girls" (episode # 7.27) 7 April 1962 * Gunsmoke playing "Carl" in episode: "Coventry" (episode # 7.24) 17 March 1962 * Gunsmoke playing "Jim Redigo" in episode: "Stolen Horses" (episode # 6.29) 8 April 1961 * Assignment: Underwater playing "Assistant Director" in episode: "A Message to Mulligan" (episode # 1.12) 25 November 1960 * Harrigan and Son playing "Bud Flake" in episode: "Junior Joins the Law Firm" (episode # 1.1) 14 Octobeer 1960 * Gunsmoke playing "Bud Grant" in episode: "The Bobsy Twins" (episode # 5.36) 21 May 1960 * Hotel de Paree playing "Avery" in episode: "Sundance and the Marshal of Water's End" (episode # 1.22) 18 March 1960 * The Rebel playing "Salvo Savage" in episode: "The Unwanted" (episode # 1.17) 31 January 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Pete/Paul" in episode: "Ten Round Kill" (episode # 1.12) 8 January 1960 * U.S. Marshal playing "Deputy Sheriff Johnson" in episode: "Honeymoon" (episode # 2.12) 26 December 1959 * Bat Masterson playing "Bill Bassett" in episode: "Dead Men Don't Pay Debts" (episode # 2.7) 19 November 1959 * The Real McCoys playing "Father Donovan" in episode: "Hot Rod" (episode # 3.13) 22 October 1959 * The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp playing "Rocky Griswold" in episode: "The Judas Goat" (episode # 4.29) 31 March 1959 * U.S. Marshal playing "Deputy Buck Johnson" in episode: "Pursuit" (episode # 1.16) 24 January 1959 * U.S. Marshal playing "Deputy Buck Johnson" in episode: "The Stool Pigeon" (episode # 1.9) 6 December 1958 * Steve Canyon playing "Lieutenant Kress" in episode: "Operation Survival" (episode # 1.6) 25 October 1958 * U.S. Marshal playing "Deputy Johnson" in episode: "The Fugitives (episode # 1.1) 11 October 1958 * Flight playing "Actor" in episode: "Flight Surgeon" (episode # ???) ??? ??? 1958/1959 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Pete" in episode: "The Hanging Cross" (episode # 1.15) 21 December 1957 * Official Detective playing "Actor" in episode: "The Wristwatch" (episode # 1.12) ??? ??? 1957 * Highway Patrol playing "Actor" in episode: "Resort" (episode # 1.14) ?? January 1956 External Links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Buck Young at the Internet Movie Database Young, BuckYoung, BuckYoung, BuckYoung, BuckYoung, BuckYoung, BuckYoung, Buck